Star WarsTokyo Ghoul Crossover
by DarthMMC
Summary: Would someone please create a fanfiction crossover between star wars and tokyo ghoul. You can have my ideas if you want them, just pm me and i can give you great ideas for this crossover.
1. Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, they belong to their respective owners.**

I am new to fanfiction, and have been wondering, why can't anyone make a star wars/tokyo ghoul crossover. I have alot of ideas for this crossover, technically several crossovers. Mostly about SWTOR and KOTOR, and maybe the original trilogy films. Also I am not really good at writing a story , so feel free to take my ideas or PM me and i can help you make one.

Such as: a human/ghoul hybrid who is strong in the force that wants nothing but revenge against the CCG and the world governments for treating his people as monsters and animals, until a Sith lord senses the child, raises him/her and become a powerful dark lord of the sith. While, building an army to invade earth and free his people. After the invasion of earth, they hunt and execute every single person who used to be part of the CCG, as well as the Washuu clan. Every Ghoul will be hereby a free citizen of the Sith Empire, and to be teached into the ways of the sith and the dark side.

Another story i thought would be interesting: Valkorian (aka sith emperor, aka lord of many faces) builds the Eternal Empire, not from humans, but from Ghouls who are capable to eating non-sentient creatures such as Rancors, Acklay, and many others. Valkorian is very fond of them and loves the Ghouls for their fierce abilities and their kagune organs. Until, when an Eternal Empire scouting ship finds earth, the citizens of the Eternal Empire get mad that Humanity from earth hunt and kill ghouls inhumanely, and they treat them as animals. Valkorian would never allow that to happen so he sends in the Eternal Fleet, invades earth, and hunt down any who dare defy the Eternal Empire.

Another story idea with HK shenanigans: Kaneki is the descendant of Darth Revan and is a very powerful force sensitive (on par with Galen Marek/Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed games) who had a vision to go deep in the woods near a mountain with a cave, where it is the tomb of Revan. Kaneki must face the trials ahead, and in the end he enters the main tomb, opens the coffin and receives the holocron of Darth Revan. Also HK-47 is in stasis in Revan's tomb. Once he obtains the holocron, HK, and two lightsabers, kaneki learns everything from the holocron from both the light and dark sides of the force to become the most powerful grey jedi that will take on the CCG and the world. Oh and HK goes in guns blazing killing every CCG meatbag he sees and finds.

Well everyone you can use any of them, but pm me first so i can give you ideas on a crossover related to star wars/tokyo ghoul.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Ok i will try my best and attempt to make a story based on the crossover of star wars and tokyo ghoul. But, I am not really good at making stories, so i will try my best.**

* * *

 **Chpater:1 Preparation**

Vengeance is all that Darth Nox has known, throughout all of his life he was born as a human/ghoul hybrid. He had a strong hatred of the CCG in his very heart for what they did to his parents. In his early life, he was alone, afraid, and most of all hateful of how the world works. Until, fate had different plans. A strange man in dark clothing by the name of Darth Mathias had helped him to live and find a purpose to act vengeance on Earth. Mathias had taken Nox off world and had made Nox as his own apprentice to enact revenge on to humanity for what they did to his kind. To Nox's surpirse his master is ghoul as well that want the same revenge, but they both needed a plan, and resources to invade earth.

Years later, nox had been trained into the ways of the sith from pre-teen to adulthood. Nox had faced many trials and challenges in the Sith Academy on Korriban. He had faced many enemies from sith acolytes, jedi masters, and even overthrowing Darth Thanaton to take the position of Dark Council Member at the young age of 18.

Years later, he is now the most respected and powerful Sith Lord in the Sith Empire at the age of 25. With all of the power, political, and military influences that Nox has, he and his master will finally build an invasion force to take over Earth and eradicate the CCG and the V organization off the face of the galaxy. Mathias was very pleased from his apprentice to come this far into the highest ranks of the Sith Empire. Soon, both Mathias and Nox will finally invade Earth and free their people from the oppression of the world governments of Earth.

* * *

 **This is kind of the best that i can come up with. I would like help and support from this so please pm me of any ideas. I would also want reviews on what you think.**


End file.
